


This Song Makes Me Want To Have Sex In My Car

by lplans_xo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sexy Times, being interrupted while wanking, uh thats about it, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lplans_xo/pseuds/lplans_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the 5 times the boys caught Harry wanking, and the one time one of them joined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Song Makes Me Want To Have Sex In My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first One Direction story and my first time writing hard core smut. Hope it's not too terrible. But drop me a comment and let me know if you like it! The time line is a bit fucked up but I did it to make the story work so.. Enjoy!

Living on tour with four guys isn’t easy. There’s the messiness that Liam can’t stand, because God forbid any of the other four actually manage to put their dirty laundry in the bucket that’s there for them. There’s the lack of real food that annoys Niall to no end because you can live on only fast food for so long in between countries and states. There’s the lack of space that irks Zayn because he smokes and the boys had put down their feet on him smoking inside or around the bus a long time ago. There’s the lack of family that saddens Louis because as much as he hates to admit it, he really does miss his mum and sisters. It’s a big step to just drop them all and damnit he’s allowed to want to Skype them and be sad without the others knowing. And as for Harry, the lack of privacy is what kills him. He’s the youngest, not by much, but enough to be labelled “the baby” of the group. And what little rampant teenage hormones he has left are still circulating through his veins and giving him quite the, ahem, problem.

 

1\. The first time it happens is when they’re still new, just really getting to know each other. So that makes Harry about sixteen and well, what sixteen year old can resist the constant boner he’s been sporting on and off all day. The rest of the boys are down at the beach when he feigns a stomach ache and tromps up to the house they’re at to take care of his persistent friend that just won’t seem to go away, no matter of the most gruesome things he thinks about. He’s lying back on the bed with his trunks around his ankles and his hand gripping his cock, nearly at the end when he hears the door burst open and the “Oh shit! Sorry Haz!” that shocks him out of his upcoming orgasm. He blinks his eyes open to see Niall scurrying to shut the door with his hand covering his eyes. The door slams shut and Niall’s voice calls through “I’m sorry mate! Just wanted to see if you were alright! Well dinner’s in ten so erm, finish fast or I’ll eat all your food.” Harry just huffs out a laugh before replying with a light “S’alright Ni” and waits until he hears footsteps going down the stairs before he finishes, definitely not thinking about a certain tan skinned - blue eyed boy. And when he walks into the kitchen a few minutes later he does not blush when Louis makes eye contact and his breath does not hitch when he swears to God that he saw him wink. 

 

2\. It’s not for a couple of weeks that it happens again. They’re in the final weeks of the X-Factor and he’s just so fucking nervous and everyone is so tense and he just needs a release. There’s not much time in between rehearsing for the live shows and making the best of what could be their last few days together to find a time to wank off. It’s a slow day when he thinks he could sneak off for a few minutes without being noticed. Too lazy to walk all the way to his room, he sneaks off to a bathroom that hardly anyone ever uses. He goes into a stall and after locking it, shimmies out of his pants and joggers that he slipped on this morning. Spitting into his hand he starts off and is just about over the edge, when he hears “Harry? You in here mate?” Before he can stop it, he’s coming with a loud groan that has Zayn banging on the door. “Harry? Are you alright? You’re not throwing up in there are you?” Taking in deep breathes Harry lets out a chuckle. Sitting back on the toilet seat he finally answers “I’m fine Zayn, nothing to worry about.” Zayns’ voice comes through with a hint of confusion “But Harry I could hear you breathing heavily and then you groaned like you were in pa- oh!” Harry laughed at that, still trying to get his heart beat to slow down after his orgasm. “Yeah Zayn, like I said, I’m perfectly fine, great even.” Harry could hear Zayn start to back away. “Well you erm, clean up and I’m going to.. I’m gonna go find Liam, cheers.” The bathroom door opened and shut before Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to get rid of the guilt that flooding through him, because there’s no way he just had the most powerful orgasm while thinking of his best friend sucking him off in the stall, no way in hell. 

 

3\. It’s quite a while until Harrys’ bad luck kicks in again, almost a year really. They didn’t win X-Factor, they came in third actually. But somehow they managed to get signed and now they were officially One Direction. They were just starting up their tour that included going over to the States. To say the five boys were excited would have been an understatement. They would have their own bus that would be used to get them from state to state and be sleeping in it occasionally. It was late at night, actually morning, as it was half past two. Harry was tense with excitement and nothing he did could calm himself down. So he did the only thing he could think of, he reached down and tugged off his pants before gripping his cock and slowly stroked up and down. He couldn’t risk going hard and fast, because he was quite loud in bed, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake any of them. But apparently his cock was connected to his hand as it sped up without his permission. He let out a groan and quickly stifled it, and stopped moving, listening for any signs of movement. When he only heard deep breathing he started up again, thanking God no one had heard. His hand was moving faster and he slipped his other hand down to fondle his balls, which in hindsight was a big mistake. He let out the longest and loudest moan that he had been holding in, but Harry was too far gone to even care, let alone notice the rustling of a curtain being pulled back. He didn’t even notice his curtain moving until he heard “Harry, mate you alright..?” “Liam don’t open the curtain!” he whisper shouted. “Why not? I heard you groaning in pain and I wanted to see if I could help” Harry dropped his head back and let out an annoyed groan. “Not in pain Li.” It took a minute to register but when it did Liam’s hand shot away from the grip it had on the curtain. “Shit sorry! I didn’t even think that – shit! I’m just gonna go back to bed, yeah, bed. G’night Harry.” Harry smirked into the dark but didn’t reply, tucking himself back into his pants and lulling of to sleep still semi-hard. And he sure as fuck did not fall asleep thinking about his best friend of almost two years, you can be sure about that. 

 

4\. It seemed Lady Luck was just not on young Harry’s side, as not even two weeks later, he was caught again. It was one of their days to lull around and do nothing and that was just what Harry was going to do. He escaped lunch with the boys expressing that he just really wanted to sleep and watch a bit of telly before tomorrow when they had two interviews and a concert before moving onto the next city. He dozed a bit as the boys got ready to go out and roam and waved sleepily goodbye as they left his and Louis’ hotel room. He fell asleep for an hour, only to be awoken with a hard on that was quite adamant to be paid attention to. He rolled onto his back and shimmed out of his joggers and stopped to listen to see if anyone had come back while he was asleep. Hearing nothing, he leaned over and dug around for the lube he’s purchased a couple of states back. It made things a lot easier he had decided. Popping open the cap and squirting a bit onto his fingers he went to work, dragging his hand up and down slowly a couple times before speeding up and gripping a bit firmer. Twisting his wrist every time he got to the tip, he could feel the coil in his lower stomach tighten with every stroke. Reaching down with his other hand he bypassed his sac in favour of circling his rim a few times. The dual sensation pushed him over the edge fast and coming with a long groan that sounded a lot like ‘Lou’. As he cleaned off his stomach he didn’t hear the sounds of breathing coming from behind the closed door, nor did he see the tan skinned boy palming at his erection through his trousers after just listening to his best friend get off and coming with the sound of his name.

 

5\. Harry figured he must have stepped on one too many cracks or walked under one too many ladders when he was caught not even a week later. And not just by one of the boys, but two. They had all just gotten back from a club and Harry was a little more than buzzed and well, what can he say? He’s a horny drunk. It was his night to have his own room and he planned on taking full advantage of that. He flopped on the bed after shimming out of all his clothes and snagging the bottle of lube that he took from his suitcase. Shuffling up onto the pillows he forewent going straight to his cock, instead cupping and gently pulling his balls, watching his cock fill as pleasure swam through his system. Leaving his balls he started to slowly tease himself, running his fingers up the side, swiping a thumb over the top and smearing the pre come that had gathered there. He brought his thumb up to his lips and sucked it in, moaning at his salty taste. Figuring he’d better get used to is, as he was finding girls less and less appealing these days. Returning his hand back to where he needed it most, he started jerking his hand faster and faster causing his hips to roll up and toes to curl as the coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter until finally – the door burst open just as he came over his hand with a long groan. “Whoa Harry!” and “Shit fuck God damn Harry!” are the first thing he hears as he comes down from his high and seeing Zayn and Niall with their hands over their eyes. “What the bloody fuck are you doing in my room?!” He manages to get out while scrambling for a blanket to cover him. “Well we were gonna come and drag you out of bed to come out with us because Louis is moping without you there. So get your lazy arse out bed mate and go take a shower because we’re going shopping.” Harry sighed and laid back waiting for his heart to regulate before fisting the sheet he had covering himself and trudging into the bathroom and starting up the shower. He heard Niall call out “Looks like someone grew since last time I saw him!” and Zayns hysterical laughter. He called out “tosser!” before jumping in the shower and scrubbing down. And since you asked, no he didn’t imagine what it would be like to bend Louis over in the shower and take him with the powerful jet streaming down onto their backs.

 

+1 It was the second to last night of the Up All Night Tour. They had one more concert after tonights and there was both happiness and sadness that it was ending. Feeling gutsier than normal there were more lyric changes and lingering touches than there had been during the beginning. Harry even went as far as to say ‘deep throat’ during More Than This. They’re jumping on each other and being stupid but they’re just so damn happy because it’s finally hit them that they’re on a world tour for fucks sake. Liam and Zayn and Niall are all cuddling around at the end and so Harry does what he normally does and drops into Louis’ lap because damnit he can if wants to. He’s snuggling up into Louis’ neck when the others exclaim that they’re going out, and ask if they want to come. Harry denies quickly using the excuse that he’s exhausted from jumping around so much and Louis says he simply can’t bear to have a hangover tomorrow and curses the other two for being somewhat immune, because we all know Liam is going simply to watch the other two; so the other three head boys out with a ruffle of Harry’s hair. Harry finally gains the energy that he’s been storing and dragging Louis along with him pulls him to go back to the hotel. When they arrive on their floor they separate after exchanging goodnight hugs, and neither mention if they hang on each other for a little longer than usual. Harry ambles into his room, tugging off clothes and dropping them onto the floor before walking into the bathroom to shower. He turns it to the hottest it can go and lets it pound onto his head as he tries to desperately keep this thoughts from straying to Louis because Louis is his best friend and he needs to stop wanking to his best friend. It just can’t happen anymore. But he can’t stop thinking about the jeans Louis was wearing tonight, the bright red ones that clung to him like a second skin and outlined his arse so perfectly, what Harry wouldn’t do to just sink in to that arse. With a growl, Harry shook his head and turned off the water, determined to not wank off to Louis. He grabbed a flannel and rubbed down quickly, hissing as the flannel grazed his erection lightly. Dropping the flannel onto the ground he walked slowly into the bedroom and hissed again as the cooler air hit his cock that was still straining up right. He slid into bed and pulled the blanket up over his lower half, creating quite the tent. He ignored it though, and reached to find the remote control for the telly. Switching aimlessly through the channels he landed on MTV, the new episode of Jersey Show replaying. Deciding that mindless reality TV could keep his mind off his problem until he could drift off... But he was wrong. Twenty minutes later he was still half hard and it didn’t seem to be going away. So Harry did the only thing a normal functioning eighteen year old would do, he reached over and found the lube he had hidden in the nightstand drawer the night before. Kicking off the sheet he quickly squirted some lube into his hand and grasped his shaft, gasping as it began to fill again. Laying his head back he took it at a leisurely pace, he was in no hurry. He began to speed up; going slow just wasn’t going to work anymore. He closed his eyes and worked his cock until he was just nearly there and then, “Haz?” Shit fuck. Harrys’ eyes snapped open and landed on Louis who was standing by the door looking like a dear in head lights. Harrys hand still on his cock he tried to form a coherent sentence but it just didn’t seem to want to form, his brain still on the fact that Louis was still staring at him, but more importantly his cock. Throwing caution to the wind, he let his hand start moving again and let a broken sound that sounded a lot like “Lou”. He made a grabby notion with his free hand that seemed a bit out of place at the moment but he was to foggy to care. “Please” he whispered as Louis’ brain finally started working and he started walking, slowly, to Harrys’ bed. Louis stopped as he reached the foot of the bed, his eyes still transfixed on Harry’s outrageously big hand that was slowly pumping his cock. Harry’s low moan broke his trance as his eyes snapped up to Harrys’. Making a fast decision he slowly dropped his knees to climb up unto the bed and lay beside Harry. He lowered his head in-between Harry’s jaw and shoulder and began to suck at the junction. Harry let out another moan and his free hand gripped at Louis thigh. Louis just sucked harder, not having a clue what he was doing; only knowing that his own dick was straining against his briefs and he wanted to do nothing but kiss Harry. He lifted his mouth from where he had sucked a huge love bite onto Harry’s neck and whispered a soft “Haz” into Harry’s ear before kissing along Harry’s jaw and then without warning, he was under Harry and they were kissing furiously. Louis reached up to claw at Harry’s back and Harry simply grounded his hips into Louis causing Louis to break the kiss and gasp. At Louis’ gasp Harry pulled back his eyes wide and blurted out “Shit Lou. I’m sorry! Oh shit I didn’t mean to - shit I’m sorry Jesus fuck please don’t hate me.” Louis stared up at the boy – no man that was above him and drew his bottom lip in between his teeth before saying “Harry, Haz, the only way I could ever possibly hate you is if you don’t fuck me into this mattress right now.” Harry’s eyes widened for a split second before he lunged forward again to capture Louis’ mouth with his own moaning a “thank fuck” in between their lips. He shimmied down Louis body to pull of the joggers he had thrown on, as well as his pants. Harry looked up and raised an eye brow before shuffling forward and kissing the inside of Louis thigh. He nosed his way up, taking his time and kissing and sucking every inch he could put his lips on. By the time he actually reached Louis’ cock he was whining and pleading with Harry to “Please Harry just stop fucking teasing you prick. I need your mouth Haz, please please please.” And Harry simply gave Louis’ cock a simple kiss before taking him down to the root. As Harry expected Louis’ hands flew to the back of his head and gripped his hair hard as he let out a guttural moan and tried to push his hips up to make his cock go even farther into the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Harry simply grabbed his hips holding down before coming up for air, and falling into a smooth rhythm. Louis’s hands still clutched at Harry’s hair with the occasional moan or curse falling from his lips. Harry had built up a rhythm, going down the hilt only twice more before Louis was pulling him off while mumbling something that sounded like “Wanna come with you inside me.” Harry blushed at that and manoeuvred around for the lube to prep Louis. He may not have fucked a guy before but he knew a bit and he was aware that it would take at least three fingers to stretch him before Louis could take him comfortably. Pushing Louis up to lay on the pillows, he settled in between his legs, staring at the little pink hole that would soon be his. Before he could stop himself he leant forward and swiped a long lick right across. Louis let out a yelp and his head shot up, staring down a Harry who was blushing, yet smirking. He leant forward and did it again, albeit this time at a much slower pace as watched as Louis eyes went wide and he dropped his head onto the bed, his fingers clutching the sheets so hard they turned white. “Haz I swear to God if you sto-“ Louis cut off with a broken moan as Harry grabbed him by his thighs, yanking him forward until he was a breath away, before lunging in and licking a fat swipe across Louis hole, before giving a few kitten licks as Louis tossed his head back and forth above him. He stiffened his tongue before pushing harshly at the little puckered hole in front of him, and did an inward victory dance as Louis let out the loudest keen he’d ever heard and starting blabbering incoherently. But that didn’t stop Harry. He kept jabbing his tongue in and out of Louis hole, basking in the way in clenched around him, so tight. When Louis was just a tab bit looser, and Harry pulled back causing Louis to let go of the death grip he’d had on Harry’s hair. Louis let on a whine as Harry pulled away that quickly turned into an appreciative moan as Harry’s slim but long finger gently prodded against his hole. He relaxed as quickly as he could, knowing it wouldn’t do to be tense. But he trusted Harry, his Haz. He opened his eyes and looked to Harry who was staring as his finger that was slowly disappearing into Louis. Letting out a breathy whimper, he reached out a hand to intertwine his fingers with Harry’s hand that was resting on his hip. Harry looked up and gave the dazzling half smile that Louis loved so much before asking “good?” Louis nodded frantically, pushing down on the finger trying to get more before he got annoyed with the lack of stretch and demanded more. Harry let out a whimper at Louis dominant words and slowly drew his finger out and adding a second one to sink into Louis. He leaned forward kissing Louis tummy as he slowly pumped the fingers in and out a slow pace before figuring Louis could take a little more. Harry started pumping fast, watching his fingers disappearing and then reappearing and decided if there was one thing he could to forever it was watch Louis falling apart under him. He took a chance to add another finger and judging by the words spilling from Louis lips, he wasn’t objecting. Working the three fingers into Louis he tilted them up in search of the thing that would make Louis see stars. He prodded up and Louis nearly shot off the bed and Harry would swear later that anyone walking in the hall way right them would of head Louis’ scream. And when Harry says scream, it was a scream. Hitting the spot again and again he finally relented when Louis yanked his hair with tears streaming down his face and growled out “Fuck me. Right now” Pulling his fingers out him, he scrambled up onto his knees before stopping and swearing. Louis looked up from where he was waiting and Harry grimaced. “I haven’t got a condom with me.” Louis just looked up at him. “You’re clean right? Harry sputtered at that because of course he was clean. “So let’s get this show on the road.” Harry surged forward to capture Louis in a kiss and at the same time lubed up his cock before nestling in between Louis legs and asking “Are you sure?” Louis looked up at him like he had three heads and locked his ankles behind Harry’s back, forcing him forward and to press into Louis lightly. “Fuck me.” So Harry did. He pushed in as slowly as he could because holy fuck Louis was tight and he was sure he was going to cum then and there but he didn’t. He got seated with his hips pressed snugly against Louis’ arse and waited for the okay, rubbing up and down Louis’ thighs. And when Louis let out a breathy “okay” Harry pulled out and then pushed back in, slowly and then faster and faster because Louis was moaning so loud and clawing at his back and he just need to get closer and his hips were snapping forward on their own and Harry shifted up an inch and God there was nothing more beautiful than the arch of Louis’ back. Over and over he hit Louis spot until suddenly he sucked in a gulp of air and came, his muscles squeezing Harry so tight he though his heart would stop and then he was coming into Louis so hard he was sure his heart skipped a beat or two. Collapsing onto Louis he groaned and kissed the side of his neck before pulling out and flopping onto his side. Louis sighed with content but then whined, his nose scrunching up with distaste. Harry looked over, concerned. “What’s wrong Lou?” Louis shifted around some before answering quietly “Leaking.” Harry automatically feeling bad, and somewhat turned on, gathered up the last bit of energy to shuffle in between Louis’ legs, who was still out of it for the most part, coming down from his high. He didn’t even notice Harry between his legs until he felt a tongue prodding his hole and he tried to pull himself away with a sniffle” No Harry, I can’t, no more.” Harry just shushed him and pulled him back muttering a quiet “Gonna take care of you Lou.” Putting his lips against Louis hole he sucked and lapped at the cum slowly coming out of Louis worn and red hole. Louis whined and wiggled not knowing whether to pull away or push into Harrys tongue, the over stimulation clouding his brain. Finally Harry gave one last kitten lick that had Louis twitching before he climbed back up and took Louis into his arms muttering a soft “Sleep now Boo-bear.” 

And when the boys woke up the next day the most definitely didn’t have sex again and Louis definitely didn’t give Harry a blow job as they showered together and of course they didn’t blush like mad when Niall asked how their night was, his eyes glowing with mirth as Louis winced sitting down. And the most definitely didn’t make love again that next night after the final concert. But they most definitely fell asleep in each other’s arms, their feet tangled and a smile gracing both their faces.


End file.
